


Gabby Dawson Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Gabby Dawson imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Sous Chef

"Listen up, everyone. We’ve got a new member of 51 joining us today. I’d like to introduce you to Y/N Y/L/N. They’ll be joining truck." Boden introduced you to the house earning various forms of hellos and welcomes. You went around telling your new coworkers a bit about yourself but there was one person who caught your eye. The paramedic who goes by Gabby Dawson. It was the same for her as well. When she first saw you, you caught her eye too.

 

It’s been only one shift and you already liked it here. The vibe you got off 51 was a family one and it was a nice change from your last house. While Gabby and Sylvie were out on a call you had decided to start dinner for everyone. You felt it was your way to say thank you for being so welcoming of you. When Gabby returned she was a little confused when she was met with smell of dinner when it was her turn to cook. She walked into the kitchen and saw you behind the counter stirring a pot. "Hey, Gabby." You greeted with a smile.

 

"Hey, Y/N." She returned as she made her way over to you. She leaned over your shoulder to try some of the sauce you were stirring by dipping her finger in it. "Why are cooking dinner when it’s my turn?.. oh my god, this is so good."

 

"I guess I just wanted to do something to say thank you for welcoming me open arms. Plus, you have just come from a call. I wanted you to relax and take a breather." You told her, heat rising to cheeks at the last thing you said.

 

"You didn’t have to do this but thank you anyway." Gabby smiled at you. "Besides, it’s a nice change to have someone who is actually a good cook." She added jokingly earning a few 'heys' from Otis and Cruz. "What is it anyway?" Gabby asked while handing you plates to serve the food up.

 

"Just a family recipe."

 

"Well, you’ll definitely have to teach it me so I can be your sous chef next time."

 

"Come round mine after shift and I’d gladly teach you." You invited. Gabby was a little shocked at your response. She wasn’t actually expecting you to invite her round yours. She thought this was just a joking repartee amongst new friends. After dating Mills, Gabby vowed not to get involved with anyone in the house yet she couldn’t help but accept your offer.


	2. Set Up Gone Wrong

"What are your plans tomorrow night?" Otis asked you, joining you in sitting at the table while you ate your breakfast. You glanced over at Gabby who was listening to your conversation.

 

"Nothing much." You lied. The truth was that you did have plans. It was date night for you and Gabby. No one knew about your relationship as you kept it a secret from everyone, knowing the track record for relationships in the house.

 

"Great! There’s someone I want you to meet." He excitedly said. You were thrown off by this. Gabby could see your hesitation and silently told you to go along with it. You reluctantly nodded, agreeing to it and Otis jumped out of his seat to tell Herrmann the good news. What you didn’t know was that the person you were supposed to meet was Gabby.

 

Apparently, the house was fed up of yours and Gabby's constant flirting and wanted you to finally admit the feelings you clearly have for each other. The problem with their plan is that they didn’t account for the fact that you were already dating.

 

"Don’t." You said when Gabby came over, trying not to laugh. "I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t know what to say. It’s not like I can say 'sorry guys I’m busy hanging out with Gabby who is my girlfriend by the way, yeah sorry about keeping that from you'." Gabby reached over to hold your hand. She couldn’t reply to you though as you were interrupted.

 

"Wait, you two are dating?!" Cruz exclaimed, bringing Otis's and Herrmann's attention onto you and Gabby.

 

"Yeah, so can you please cancel that date tomorrow." You sheepishly said now the cats out of the bag.

 

"The date was with Gabby!" Otis admitted making you confused.

 

"What are you talking about?" Gabby asked.

 

"We were fed up of you two flirting all the time and wanted you to admit your feelings. Apparently though we’re too late." Herrmann answered.

 

"How long has this been going on for anyway?" Otis wondered.

 

"Almost a month now." You confessed, a smile gracing your lips as you looked at Gabby.

 

"A month?!" Otis exclaimed.

 

"Well, I for one am happy for you both and now you can finally stop the constant flirting." Cruz happily said with the others nodding in agreement.

 

"Oh, trust me we’re not going to stop." Gabby grinned, cupping your cheeks and pressing her lips on yours, kissing you in front of everyone, making them groan.


End file.
